chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/When You Wish upon a Star Chapter Two
BALLOON {YAWN} Wow, OJ was right. I do feel more refreshed waking up. The glass of water cured my hiccups, and that roll helped me clear my mind. I seriously couldn't--'' {SLIP} I lose my balance, and float on the floor. {THUMP} Ouch, what was-- ''HUH?! I notice a piece of paper inches away from me. What is it?! My curiosity increases, and I eagerly pick it up. ------------------------------------------------------------ SELF-CONSCIOUS. ------------------------------------------------------------ ?!?!?! WHAT IN THE..?! I'm NOT self-conscious..right?! {DOOR OPENS} OJ smiles warmly. "Good morning Balloon. Did you sleep well last night? Yes, but I couldn't stop thinking about you.. "Mmhm, thanks for the glass of water and roll OJ. You always look out for me.." He beams with joy. "No problem Balloon. I love you..as a friend, of course." Y-Yeah.. A low rumble echoes the room. !!!!!!!!!!!!!! OJ stares at me. "Uhh, what was that noise?!" I lower the paper to cover my growling stomach. "Huh? N-No.." He smirks a little. "I'm surprised you didn't get up in the middle of the night for a snack..FOR ONCE.." ...Why didn't I do that..? Now I'm hungry.. My eyes roll back, and I lunge backwards. "BALLOON!" OJ yells. Huh? Wha..?! "W-What happened..?!" He sits on the bed, holding me close. "You passed out, losing consciousness. I'm not sure what caused it though.." Umm, isn't it obvious already? {SNIFFLE} OJ frowns. "You okay? You seem..feverish today.." {WHIMPER} I squirm slightly. "I'm hungry..it's been hours..I need food..please.." {SIGH} "Seriously? I mean, I know how you feel and all, but it's TOO EARLY to eat breakfast right now. It's ONLY four in the morning Balloon!" ..... That's not fair.. OJ already is aware of how frail and sickly I am.. ..and how I desperately need food more than anyone else. If I don't get much food.. ..I usually pass out, lose consciousness, deflate, and.. ..I get thinner too, and that makes it hard for me to breathe.. I hate to hurt his feelings.. ..but I NEED food..like RIGHT NOW. "Um, sorry OJ..I didn't know.." {CHUCKLE} "It's not a big deal anyway. Don't worry about it." "O-Okay.." I snuggle closer to OJ, smiling like an idiot. His cheeks turn red. "Heh, thanks Balloon. That sweet little gesture just brightened my day." !!!!!!!!!!! It wasn't really a GESTURE.. I just like snuggling with him, that's all.. Does OJ think.. ..I'm IN LOVE with him?! "S-Sorry for t-trying to impress you..I just think it's cute.." {GIGGLE} "You don't have to impress me Balloon. Just be yourself." I-I'm trying.. He wraps his arms around my tummy. "Stop trying to please me. I'm already pleased..because I'm with you.." ...URK! Is this a sign..?! A warm blush forms on my cheeks. "That's nice OJ..thanks.." His smile turns into a smirk. "Oh my tangerines, I can't tell what's warmer: Balloon's blushing cheeks or his heart." ///////////// The blush on my cheeks heats up. Gosh, why can't I stop blushing..?! "S-Stop laughing at me OJ..I can't help it.." I frown at him. {MANIACAL LAUGHTER} "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for laughing at you." I hope so.. {BEEP} {BEEP} {FACEPALM} "Well, there's the five o'clock alarm. I've better get going. Have to prepare breakfast in two more hours." Breakfast..BREAKFAST..BREAKFAST..BREAKFAST.. {RUSTLING} OJ gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later Balloon. Love you. As a younger brother." "See ya OJ.." {DOOR CLOSES} I curl my legs to my chest, bursting into tears. I'm aching for him now.. I shouldn't have pushed him away.. What's wrong with me..?! I shake my head, trying to get rid of the lingering blush. It's not like it'll help though. Even my body can tell when I'm in love.. ..sadly.. Category:Blog posts